Hey, Hey! You, You!
by iamALEX
Summary: Kaoru sings for Soujirou and instead gets the interest of another.


Okay… Now this is considered _'forced writing' _since I haven't written anything worth reading for a while now, even my journal entries have gone quite dry of writing inspiration.

Here goes nothing _

**Disclaimer:** RK characters and songs mentioned will never be mine… Happy??? :(

**Summary:** Kaoru sings for Soujirou and instead gets the interest of another.

**

* * *

**

Hey, Hey! You, You!

By iamALEX

* * *

Karaoke night.

Crap.

Kaoru groaned on her pillow, lying face down on the bed. Misao had already made enough threats for her to attend the event. She had to be there or life will become more miserable than it already was.

Kaoru hated karaoke… or maybe not, just the forced group dating that was about to commence.

She hissed on the pillow and turned her head left to where the digital clock was. The red clock lights showed that she had to start getting ready now before Misao gets to her apartment and drags her to said doom in just her training gi and hakama.

She grudgingly sat on the bed and stared at the bathroom door. She sighed, can't stop the inevitable apparently.

---

They reached the karaoke place and immediately met up with Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame. Kaoru smiled cheerfully, hugging the three girls in greeting. At least she was sharing this night with friends, even if there would be guys joining them that were invited by Misao as their dates.

Kaoru wasn't ready for the tug at her arm. It unbalanced her and sent her toppling over to Misao's back and Misao to Megumi's. Megumi glared at the two. Kaoru immediately held her two hands up in placation.

"Gomen. But why are we going in already? Weren't we supposed to meet the guys you invited, Misao?"

"Ohohohohohoho! Tanuki-chan, Weasel Girl here has already called off the boys since you were so abhorred about the idea of dating." Megumi rattled off still walking towards the entrance.

"Grrr." Misao's eyes were narrowed at the Fox Lady's back but then sighed and faced Kaoru with a smile. "I wanted you to come and have fun, Kaoru, that was the whole point anyways."

Kaoru couldn't hold her happiness in and bodily hugged Misao till her bones cracked.

"Misao, gomenasai, I am just so happy."

"Hehe, that's okay. Just promise me you'll get over him soon, okay? Ready to sing?" Misao said with her hands in the air.

Kaoru nodded, goofily smiling at her weird best friend.

---

'Him' was the nicest guy Kaoru has ever known since she was in middle school. His name was Soujirou Seta. They had been friends since first day of class even if they ended up belonging to different cliques. Even when she transferred schools for high school, they still were able to meet up at times, spar, share a walk in the park or just compare notes and tutor each other at some points where the other was helpless at.

Kaoru didn't realize how much she had fallen for him till now that they were in junior year in high school. It was also nearing prom time, and she wanted to ask Soujirou personally while also hinting at a date since Soujirou never asked her on one. Kaoru thought that maybe he was just as anxious as she about going beyond friendship. Kaoru balled up all of her courage and went to Soujirou's house, wanting him to be the one she was with at prom instead of just some random guy.

She was near his place when she found Soujirou escorting a girl out on the street from his house. She couldn't help but follow them, all the while thinking of how to phrase her question to him about prom. Kaoru assumed that the girl was a classmate of his that stayed over for help with homework, and Soujirou, being the gentleman he was, went out with her to make sure she got home safely.

Kaoru instantly stilled from her walking when their hands joined together. Kaoru knew what _that_ meant. They didn't even hold hands ever, and they've been friends for a long while now. Kaoru felt her heart clench. She was already set to turn and head home but that was when the two stopped walking as well, apparently reaching the girl's house. Kaoru was transfixed at watching the two and had gasped when Soujirou laid a kiss on the girl's cheek.

That was it. Soujirou had a girlfriend. _**It was not Kaoru.**_

---

Kaoru couldn't help the flashback of how her heart had broken on that walk home on that fateful night. Her eyes already moistened with the memory and yet she stopped herself and looked before her. She then ran to catch up to the girls, ready to have a night of much-needed F.U.N.

---

Everyone was laughing, glasses littered the table, a bit of confetti on the floor, food was almost gone, and the atmosphere was light and carefree. Misao was singing, dancing, and acting to Kelly Clarkson's Walk Away. Misao's voice was practically cracking at some points but the chorus was always the best part.

Kaoru danced with the rest of the girls, trying to copy some of the actors in the video. They were having so much fun from the songs, too much sugar from the brownies and cola they ordered, and the stories they swapped every so often.

The song ended and Misao handed Kaoru the microphone for the third time that night. Kaoru was now a bit restless and a bit giddy too. Without second thoughts, she picked Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend and told everyone that, yes, she was dedicating this solely to Soujirou, then let her tongue out and laughed out loud together with the others.

They all stood up to join her and practically acted like cheerleaders while singing the song. Megumi, Misao, Tae, and Tsubame sang the second voice parts.

Kaoru put on some bitchy attitude to match the song, while the girls did the hand-clapping on cue during the bridge. Kaoru sang her heart out, the sadness she felt about finding out that Soujirou was taken was now dull. She smiled at that. Yes, there was a much better man out there for her. It was only a matter of time.

---

The guy who worked at the cash register of the karaoke shop looked at the clock. It was 15 minutes to 10pm now. They were closing shop soon. He now had to go to every room that was occupied and remind them of their closing.

There were only four rooms still used, and he went and knocked on each one and informed the customers. Coming to the last room to the left, he looked inside hoping to find a regular customer who knew what the knocking would mean automatically. He was rather surprised to find five girls on their feet practically bringing the house down with their singing and dancing. He couldn't help the smile coming from his lips. He watched them. Noticing that the end of the song was near anyways, he waited before he informed them of the time.

He moved his eyes to the one singing the lead and stopped there. He was rather entranced by the girl. She was rather pretty, with her dark black hair in a high ponytail held by a purple ribbon. She also had striking blue eyes. He continued watching her sing and smirked slightly at the point where she bitchily said the words of the song, as if really saying them to a guy she liked. The girl didn't really look like the type who would do so and that made it all the more fun to watch her try. The song ended, and he was mesmerized by the smile that adorned her face.

His right hand fisted and automatically moved towards the door and knocked. All the girls then looked at him at the door and nodded their understanding of the time. He smiled towards the lead girl again and then turned to go back to the register.

He smiled slightly while putting his hands inside the pockets of his sweatshirt. _'Yeah, I'd like __**you**__ to be my girlfriend.'_

-*-*-*-*-

Hmm… Come to think of it, I never did tell who that guy/cashier could be. It's your call now, I guess ^_~

Well, there goes forced writing. That may not have been great *sigh* Oh, well… Please do give this a read. Comments, reviews, suggestions, flames, and even spelling corrections are accepted and appreciated. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
